User talk:Napoleon 9th
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Napoleon 9th page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickle Kat (Talk) 09:17, March 5, 2012 Thanks for all your help with the wiki! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 13:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I really need your opinion on a merger with The Sims Wiki Forum:Merger With The Sims Wiki Discussion. Please leave a comment on the page, and be honest :D Mndarrr (talk) 23:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) "Your Sim" section of the main page oh im sory.. i dont know that is THE SIMS WIKI style.. i also dont have any idea about filling those information.. i thought it depends on person wheather want to fill it or let it blank.. its okey... i will remove myself.. no worries.. How'd you get so good at this? <3 Mndarrr (talk) 17:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ohh.. thank you Napoleon 9th.. i still need some time to get familiar with this wiki.. please do advice me next time.. =) Cindy Green (talk) 13:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) More Info and a Request Haha! I meant generally good at helping us keep things updated, but I just saw that template page and was even more impressed. Oh, I wanted to let you know - I saw that you updated the Wiki Admins page. I applied to adopt the wiki as an admin through wikia's main community central a few days ago (after the merger request was posted) since my other requests hadnt been seen or answered. Our current admins have both been busy with real life and dont check in very often. If everything goes through, would you be interested in having a larger role in the wiki maybe as a bureaucrat or an admin? I know we could use your continued expertise <3 Mndarrr (talk) 19:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on a template set up to add to user pages, based off some of the stuff i've seen on other wikis (like the one you linked on TSW) and our current infobox template. I'm going to play around with it a bit, but I'm going to create a new forum topic for it and if you'd like to comment on how it looks while we're designing (or help out with it, mr computer programmer) go for it! Forum:My Sim Infobox for User Pages. I've got a template design in notepad for now, but tonight is my husband's and my anniversary so I wont get much done tonight. Mndarrr (talk) 02:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I'm starting with the Template:Infobox character version. To Do List? I know there are days when adding more items to the wiki just seems like torture, so I look around for other things I can do (haha to procrastinate). I was thinking of making a To Do List page and linking it on the main page. We can keep a list of things we notice that need to be fixed, that way we dont each end up with different lists. The incomplete articles category works great, but only for pages we've already created that are missing info. I think I'm going to create one and just throw it up there. We can play with formatting it and all that once it's up. I just want to move my incredibly long list off my computer and to a central location, tbh <3 haha. Mndarrr (talk) 20:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC)